deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Exploder
Exploders are the suicide bombers of the Necromorphs. They initially move sluggishly, but are able to utilize surprising bursts of speed when they have sufficiently closed the distance between themselves and their intended targets. Their most prominent feature is the large, glowing pustule attached to their left arm, which is filled with some kind of volatile ooze. Exploders are one whole human that has been radically twisted. The left arm has moved over and twisted with the right arm, the legs, and torso to form a leg-like limb. They use their pustule to keep balance. When it is detached, the Exploder will begin to grunt and mumble human speech in short flurry of growls and small words. Once an Exploder is within close combat range, it will swing its pustule right into Isaac - or the ground, if it misses. Anything caught in the blast radius, including the Exploder itself, will be blown apart. Due to their suicidal attack and relatively slow movement, they often attack in large groups in an attempt to overwhelm Isaac. However, this tactic also makes them dangerous to any Necromorphs nearby, including other Exploders. Strategy It is imperative that Exploders be taken out at long range as their suicide attack is extremely dangerous, even if it misses you. *The most straightforward strategy is to aim for the large pustule on their arm at long range with the Plasma Cutter or a short burst from the Pulse Rifle. This will instantly detonate the pustule and kill the attached Exploder, along with damaging or killing any other Necromorphs around it. This causes a chain reaction if there are other Exploders nearby, and can even clear out an entire room of assorted Necromorphs in one powerful blast. The arm that carries the pustule is very weak, and can be easily cut. Kinesis can be used to throw the pustule at other enemies. *If an Exploder gets too close to safely destroy its pustule, shoot it in the body to knock it backwards a considerable distance. If there's more than one, use a Force Gun blast. A shot from the Line Gun, aimed between their upper arms, will simultaneously kill the Exploder and sever its pustule. *Depending on the situation, one of the two methods will prove much more useful than the other. Large clustered group: shoot it. Harder enemies or ammo conservation: sever and throw it. A lobbed pustule inflicts more damage than any of your weapons in the game, surpassing even a blast from a fully upgraded Contact Beam. *As a last resort, use stasis on an Exploder, and then run past it. This triggers its attack animation so that once the stasis wears off, it'll destroy itself and anything close by. This is a viable tactic if there are other Necromorphs approaching from behind. *The Exploder can live after the pustule is detached from it, in which case it will approach you and perform a rather weak headbutt. If the headbutt kills Isaac, then he is decapitated. Trivia *The Exploder is confirmed to make an appearance in Dead Space 2. *The Exploder is the only necromorph so far to attain human speech, though this only occurs once its pustule has been apprehended. *A rare glitch in Dead Space is when an Exploder bursts near Isaac that it will tear off his top half and his head, leaving his bottom left somewhat intact and still able to walk around holding a gun. Death scene thumb|300px|right There is no particular death animation for the Exploder, but Isaac is blown into pieces if a pustule's explosion kills him. The Exploder will "bite" Isaac's head off using the flaps of it's head if it's pustule has been removed. Gallery File:Dead-space-20080916032640242_640w.jpg|Isaac faces a charging group of exploders File:943338_20080714_embed002.jpg|Isaac's first encounter with Exploders dead-space-necromorph-art-20080925031746195.jpg|The Exploder's concept art Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *Dead Space 2 Sources Category:Necromorphs